


Caer a tus pies

by CamiiHobbit



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: ¿Quien diria que trabajar con el cuarteto de Liverpool era mas dificl que cuidar niños de preescolar?





	Caer a tus pies

"¡Vamos señoritas, rapido!"

Brian suspiró rodando sus ojos; los chicos tenian una presentación en un show de noche, todo el pais los estará viendo. Se habian retrasado debido a una horda de fans que no esperaban, se cruzo en su camino.  
Con 20 minutos de retardo, los 4 beatles milagrosamente tuvieron tiempo de ir a los camerinos (que estaban arriba del estudio) a un pequeño toque de maquillaje y controlar el cabello de sus ridículos pero muy populares peinados. 

Los primeros en bajar fueron George y Ringo, minutos después Paul.  
\- Paul, ¿Donde esta Lennon?  
\- Oh, el ya veni...  
Y antes de que Paul pudiera terminar de hablar, un fuerte golpe de arriba los hizo mirar; John estaba rodando bajo las escaleras, se habia tropezado, haciéndolo caer. Cada golpe con cada escalón sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Brian se hizo a un lado para no ser tumbado por John cuando deje de caer, en cambio Paul no se movió.  
John finalmente llegó al piso, quedándose boca arriba, sus ojos cerrados.  Brian y Paul estaban mirándolo, ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas en forma de "O" por las sorpresa. 

Lennon abrio sus ojos y una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.  
\- ¿Quien lo diria Macca? De verdad cai a tus pies...- Dijo mientras se levantaba.  
\- ACABAS DE RODAR POR TODAS LAS MALDITAS ESCALERAS, ¡¿COMO ES SIQUIERA POSIBLE QUE ESTES VIVO?! - gritó el ya furioso Brian.  
\- Aawww John, eso fue adorable - dijo Paul, lanzándose a los brazos de John.

A lo lejos, se podian escuchar las carcajadas de George y Ringo.  
Brian suspiró y rodó de nuevo sus ojos, ¿Quien diria que trabajar con el cuarteto de Liverpool era mas dificl que cuidar niños de preescolar?


End file.
